This invention relates generally to remediation of chemical and petrochemical spills, and more specifically to the remediation of petroleum hydrocarbons on water.
One of EPA""s primary efforts over the past several years is to identify and implement methods that reduce nonpoint source discharges to the waters of the United States. Reduction of nonpoint source discharges requires both the voluntary efforts of an educated citizenry and the technology capable of facilitating the change. One major and increasing area of nonpoint source discharge is the area of recreational boating. EPA has requested marina operators and boaters to implement best management practices with bilge oil and fueling activities, but currently, they do not have suitable technologies to achieve compliance with these goals.
In an effort to address this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,724 teaches a method degrading petroleum hydrocarbons with organisms which are encapsulated in wax. More specifically, organisms that degrade hydrocarbon-based substances are encapsulated in wax to form organism-containing hollow wax spheres that are used for removing oil-based substances such as oil spills on land and water. The organism is preferably of the genus Candida that produce lipase. The spheres may contain nutrients that sustain the organism. The wax is paraffin wax or beeswax, and the sphere may be coated with talc or carbon powder to provide insulation and to prevent one sphere from sticking to another. When used for remediating an oil spill on water, the spheres may be contained in a container or broadcast in a loose form.
An essential feature of the ""724 patent is to provide microorganism which are contained within the wax spheres. This system therefore requires processing and control to assure that viable microorganisms are available for degrading hydrocarbons in use. Because of complexity and cost of this system it has been largely ineffective in the remediation of hydrocarbon spills on water.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a remediation system which overcomes the problems of the prior art described above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a remediation system which economically and effectively degrades petroleum hydrocarbons on water.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remediation device which effectively degrades petroleum hydrocarbons through the action of indigenous microorganisms.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for degrading hydrocarbons which natural beeswax is used as the key operative component.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a remediation system for use in the bilge of a boat which utilizes natural beeswax as the operative component.
The present invention is based upon the discovery that natural beeswax as the active ingredient in a bioremedation device enhances the natural degradation of hydrocarbons such as diesel fuel through the action of indigenous microorganisms contained in the water being treated. The natural beeswax is available commercially through distributors and is usually sold in 15 to 25 pound slabs. In addition, it has been discovered that bacteria in similar devices seemed to have no impact on the natural biodegradation rate and can be safely removed or eliminated from this product which provides for both process and economical advantages. It has been shown that the beeswax can maintain a high population of hydrocarbon degraders for a relatively long period of time.
There are at least about 200 known indedgenous genera of bacteria capable of biodegrading hydrocarbons by the process of the present invention. Typical genera include Pseudomonas, Bacillus, Aspirigillas, and Arthrobacter. The following article identifies additional bacteria which function to biodegrade hydrocarbons by the process of the present invention and is incorporated herein by reference. Zobell, C. E. 1973. Microbial degradation of oil; present status, problems and perspectives. P.3-15. In: D. G. Ahearn and S. P. Meyers (eds.) The microbial degradation of oil polutants. Center for Wetlands resources, LSU Pub. No. LSU-SG-73-0).
In one embodiment the device takes the form of a porous cylinder or bag which does not absorb oil, but allows oil to permeate through the sidewalls and contact the beeswax contained within. The beeswax is a natural form of beeswax in the form of hollow spheres which binds with the hydrocarbons. In another embodiment, the device may take the form of a boom which may be formed to surround and treat a localized oil spill. In another form, the spheres may be used as a loose product, not contained in a bag, sprayed onto the spill.